When Legends Come True
by emeraldeyes3
Summary: A star is exiled to Middle Earth. Will she find the one she searches for? How will love fit into her sentance? Why not read and find out?! Sorry it's taken me so long to update...
1. The Legend

In the forests of Mirkwood, there is a forgotten legend. The legend supposedly took place at the beginning of the third age. This is written to keep it alive, and not let a certain one be forgotten...this is the story of the forgotten legend. Continue reading if you dare.  
The Wood Elves dwelt happily in Mirkwood. All was well until a certain Mid-Summer's Eve. They all were gathered for the traditional celebration. Many were outside, drinking to each other's health. When a certain noise caused silence to come over every one. It was a howl. But it was different. The creatures voice was clear and strong, it rose above all other noises. Even the crickets stopped their fiddling to listen to this wolf's voice. It was hypnotising, magnificent, yet frightening. It caused the blood of all Elves to run cold. They knew not what the intentions of the creature. Once the song ended, whispers broke out among them.  
They were finally assured that it was just a wolf. Just an ordinary wolf. Eventually all were calmed and went back to their celebration.  
Twas a month after, when a small group of Elves from Mirkwood came travelling through. They froze in their tracks upon hearing the same howl they'd heard a month ago. In a small clearing about a league away, they could see the dim figure of a magnificent creature. It had liking to that of a wolf, but it was much more beautiful. More grand and powerful. In the darkness, they could a see a pale light coming forth from the being.  
They stood in awe of it. Though they knew it could be dangerous, their curiousity got the better of them. As silently as any elf could move, they quickly made their way to the creature. They stopped until they were about fifteen yards away from where it stood.  
At the end of the wolf's song, the Elves were overtaken by fear. For now the creature turned its head and looked directly at them. Its eyes were a dark and sparkling green. They seemed to hold much knowledge and wisdom. Its fur was a glistening white, as well as its claws.   
They sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then, a figure came shooting from the sky to the ground. It seemed to them that she was a star. For her robes and dress were white, and glittered in the moonlight. Her raven hair flew to her waist. Her beauty surpassed anything than they had seen on Middle Earth.   
Though she did not look their way, the Elves knew she was aware of their presence. As a white pure light radiated from both her and the wolf, she gently placed her hand on the wolf's back. At that moment there was a blinding flash, and then the Lady and wolf had disapeared.  
When the Elves returned home, those who heard their story did not believe it. They were told they must have only dreamed.  
But to one Elf, this seemed to be true. She believed the story of these Elves. She recorded the happening in a small book and locked it away... 


	2. Exiled

Elanim sang softly to herself as she looked down onto the shore of the small lake. The oak tree she sat in was very comfortable. She was playing with an arrow when she a saw a figure riding in the distance. She quickly climbed up further into the tree. She did not risk wanting to be seen. She did not wish to be known among anyone...  
  
Legolas dismounted his horse. He had decided that now would be a good time for Arod to get water. He led him to the edge of the lake. In the reflection of the water he could see a giant oak tree behind him. He turned around and looked at it. After thinking a moment, he hopped onto the lower branch of the tree.  
  
Elanim stiffened when she saw the blonde elf climb onto the tree. She barely breathed. This was not good. She closed her eyes. But they flew open when she heard her quiver go crashing to the ground. She knew she should've strapped that to her back!  
  
Legolas jumped where he sat. He immediately notched an arrow to his bowstring. He aimed his bow high into the treetops where the arrows fell from. He sighed as he spotted a frightened girl high in the tree. Seeing her weaponless, he lowered his bow.  
Elanim bit her lip when she saw him put his bow down. She clutched the trunk of the tree when he started to climb up towards her.  
"It would be wise of you, Master Elf, if you stayed where you were and went on your way." She said. He cocked his head to the side.  
"And why would that be?" Elanim took a deep breathe, hoping to calm her nerves. She did not wish to be filled with any more shame. All she wanted was her friend back. No one else. Just her friend...She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  
"You are getting yourself into much danger already just by speaking to me."  
"How so?" He asked playfully.   
"Do not question me. Now please, I beg of you, please be on your way!" She pleaded.  
"Is there something that troubles you..." His voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide. For the maiden's skin and clothes began to shed a pure light.   
Elanim had tried so hard to hide her light, but no longer could she control it.  
"You're a-"  
"Yes! I'm a fallen star. I could not do my job so I was sentanced to live here on Middle Earth!" Elanim sat back down on the branch and held her head in her hands. The others now all saw her as a disgrace, an outcast. She was forever shamed. To make matters worse, she was forced to live on the land. The sky had always been her home. Now she was forced to live as an exile.  
Legolas quickly made his way up the tree to where the girl sat, as though broken.  
"Do not be sad. Surely you could find happiness here." He said gently. Elanim slowly raised her head. A small smile slowly made its way across her face.  
"You are not afraid to speak to an exile such as myself?"   
"Is there a reason why I should?"  
"Well, most would look the other way if I were to cross their path. No one wishes to speak to outcasts."  
"Ah, you judge too quickly. May I be so bold as to ask you for your name?"  
"Elanim. And what might your name be?"  
"Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil." She nodded, considering this information.  
"Well, Legolas of Mirkwood, your behavior is quite impressive. A normal person with no rank at all wouldn't dare to speak to me. But a prince! Not bad...not bad at all." She laughed. He was about to sit down next to her, but she quickly stopped him.  
"No! Sorry, I should've warned you before. It would be wise of you not to touch me. It would danger you greatly. I'm afraid I'd cause you to become seriously ill, or worse yet...cause death to come upon you. That's...part of my sentance. Any living being, save the plants and trees what have you, shall wither under my touch. That would include Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits." He looked at her with pity.  
"What about animals?"  
"No. I was lucky to have my friend convince the Great Ones to exclude them."  
"Who is this friend you speak of?" Elanim sighed.  
"She and I were as close as sisters. She had a high position on the council. Wise indeed she was."  
"Why do you speak of her in past-tense?" He voice was gentle and soothing. Elanim caught herself as she was about to continue.  
"Why am I telling you all of this? I barely know anything about you, but yet here I am going into the story of my life and problems! No. No more. I am sorry, Legolas, but I do not wish to speak of any more." She grabbed her pack and gracefully jumped down to the ground. After grabbing her quiver that lay on the floor, she ran like lightning across the earth.   
"Wait!" Legolas yelled after her. He quickly made his down the branches of the tree. He mounted Arod, who had finished drinking, and galloped after the fallen star. 


	3. The Crossing of Paths

A/N: I've decided I like this story too much to stop writing. Hmm, I think I shall have to reread the Hobbit to make sure I got facts straight on Mirkwood. You'll have to forgive me if I get things wrong. You all are awesome! Thanks for the reviews. I like that people find this interesting! And to answer a question, I have just started to read the Silmarillion.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Elanim walked through into the forest dark. There in the thickness of the trees, the sun hardly seemed to shine at all. That was alright, though, for she had always loved the dark. As the wind ran its fingers through ebony hair, a song sprang forth from her mouth.  
  
'Willows weeping  
Sun beating  
Flowers singing  
Wind whispering in my ear...  
Saying come near  
  
Mighty river rushing  
Mountain crushing  
The song of the trees  
Remains in my ears  
Warnings of a new danger  
  
Bird gliding  
Wolf howling  
Time has come  
Time has gone  
To where to my path leads  
I shall never know...'  
  
She sang, every once in a while her hand brushed against a tree.  
Elanim had walked a good way through the forest when she felt eyes on her. Eight, to be exact. She turned around and faced it, curtsying to it, as was polite.  
"And where might where you be off to, my dear?" She sighed at the tone of the question. These poor creatures expected her to be afraid.   
"Quite honestly, curious spider, I have no one idea." She shrugged.  
"Perhaps you'd like to join me for a snack?" She laughed.  
"Oh one whom most loathe and despise, I may be fearless, but not one without a brain. May your hunting for a meal go well!" She continued on her way, but the spider would not give up. It pounced on her when her back was turned.  
"Would you get off?! May you and the rest of your species be forever cursed! Exiled or not, how dare you attack a child of the sky!!!" It immediately got off, afraid as the girl's skin began to glow a white light.  
"I am sorry. I did not know!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Just make sure you know who you're about to eat next time. Your meal may very well be poisinous!" An idea crept into her head as she remembered the prince that followed. "A word of wisdom, creature. Beware of the traveller who follows in my pursuit. Very deadly. He is one of the ancient race. Beware!" She called as she was once more on her way. A song once again fond its way through her mouth as her search continued.  
  
The prince had given up on following the strange girl, and he had decided to start his journey home. He had his bow ready while he rode on Arod, for orcs and spiders and such were thick in Mirkwood. He had to travel about 17 leagues before he reached the palace.  
  
Elanim let her light shine freely as she roamed about. She longed for some sort of companionship. Where were the fair birds of the earth, who would call out their greeting to her when her home was still the sky? Surely they'd still recognize her. She climbed up a nearby tree, this time bow and quiver attached to her back, and began to sing a call she'd always used when she felt like speaking to them. Her call was not like other bird calls. It wasn't an annoying chirping or tweeting sound, but the sound was instead dark and hypnotising. It caught almost all creatures' attention. But the Eagles knew whom it was for.  
After calling for nearly fifteen minutes a huge and magnificent bird, taller and bigger than her, came flying and perched on the same branch as she.  
"Ah, Gwaihir, my lord! What a pleasant surprise. It is wonderful to see you again."   
"So it is you, oh shining one. Why is it that call upon us, the Eagles?"  
"I beg of you news, news of a wolf. Not a waurg, mind you."  
"Lady Elanim, I have seen and heard of many wolves. You shall have to be more specific."  
"The one I speak of is-"  
"Shh! There is someone listening." Gwaihir silenced her. She just sighed.  
"Yes, I know that, Gwaihir. You needn't inform of such things. I know very well someone is listening, and I also know who it is. I assure you the elf is harmless." He seemed somewhat reassured.  
"If anything, dear one, it is I who should be nervous. You have nothing to fear." She laughed. The sound was the most wonderful thing to hear. For she was unlike any other creature that roamed the earth. They were few like her, indeed.  
"I know well what I am doing." The eagle's eyes betrayed pity and compassion for her. "Oh, please do not feel sorry for me! You and I have been friends many a year. I fear you and your kind are the only ones I can trust now." She said in a hushed whisper. "I beg of you a favor." Gwaihir nodded.  
"Anything for you, child of the sky. The Eagles are at your service, as you have been at ours." She smiled.  
"Thank you. I need you to go find her for me."  
"Her?! She is here? I thought it to be only legend or rumor!"  
"Yes, I know. But the trees speak of her, Gwaihir! She is in Middle Earth somewhere. I just know she is."  
"So she is in the same form?"  
"Yes, you must find her for me and let me know where she is. Will do me this favor?"  
"Of course. I shall send all of my kin that are available to search for her. I know how important this is for you."  
"Thank you!" She gave him a quick hug before he set off.  
"I shall give your call when we have at least news of her!" With that he flew away and glided away into the sky. She felt as though she could not live another day without her friend. She turned around in the tree and looked over to where she knew the Elf prince to be and smiled weakly.  
"Heading home, I should hope?" He looked a little startled she had found him so easily, but relaxed.  
"Yes, I was. It appears our paths seem to like crossing." She laughed and easily jumped down the tall tree to the forest floor.  
"Did you have any trouble with spiders? They get nasty this time of day, though it always appears to be night in this forest."  
"Indeed it does, but surprisingly enough I have not had any trouble with spiders as I usually do." A mischievous look came into the beautiful maiden's eyes. "How did you keep them away? I have a feeling you had something to do with my safe traveling." He smiled.  
"Well, master Elf, that is for me to know and you to find out. And besides, who said I did have anything to do with it?"  
"I did."  
"Very funny, prince Legolas, now if you don't mind I have some, uh, traveling to do. And I'm farely sure your father won't be happy to know you are late."  
"How do you I'm going to be late?"  
"I'm exiled, not stupid! Now go! Shoo, shoo. I have some business to attend to."  
"And what business might that be, oh exiled one?" He laughed as she turned around glared at him.  
"I am the only one who is allowed to point that out! I'll call all the spiders of Mirkwood on you if you don't go!" She had tried to sound fearsome, but in truth, she had not the power do as she threatened. Though star she was. The elf just stood there, bemused.  
"Why are you so eager to be rid of my presence? You react to me as I would a dwarf!"  
"Well, perhaps you should be more polite to dwarves then!"  
"Perhaps they should be more polite to Elves."  
"And perhaps you should go before I...I..." She tried hard to think of a good threat. Legolas laughed as her violet eyes squinted in deep thought.  
"Have you decided a good sentance for me yet?"  
"I shall poke you! You shall then be a like a fair flower that has been without sun or water for weeks!"  
"Oh, so I am a flair flower, am I?"  
"Don't push your luck! No, actually. I change my mind. You are a weed."  
"A weed?!"  
"Yes, now sorry to be so abrubt, but I must leave. After all, I only anounced my departure five times! Farewell!" She practically flew up the tree that stood behind her.   
"Was that intended to be an insult?" He called after her.  
"Yes!" She answered from high in the tree.   
"I bid you farewell, my lady! May our paths meet again." His clear strong voice made its way to her ears.  
"And I bid you a safe trip. And may our paths NOT meet again for your own safety!" Her voice floated down. He laughed as he mounted Arod and rode off in the direction of the palace.  
  
Legolas was practically in a dream all the way home. The image of the beautiful maiden just wouldn't escape his mind. He was sure it would drive him mad. As he entered the his realm, a few guards gave him a warning.  
"Legolas! I fear your father is in desperate bad humor."  
"Why?"   
"You are late, that is why! Your return was expected days ago! You had better have a good excuse." He sighed. He did not have a good excuse, and he never was able to lie.  
As his horse was led away to the stables, his heart beat quickened. There was no one who could withstand his father's wrath. Many an Elf gave him a pitiful look as he neared the throne room.   
"There you are! I feared orcs had taken you! So, praytell, why were you late this time?" Kind Thranduil's gaze bore into his son. There was no escaping.  
"Oh, uh, I was distracted." That was close enough to the truth.  
"Distracted? And by what, if I might ask?"  
"Nothing more than a vision, I fear."  
"A vision?! That is proposterous!"  
"The same vision twice, actually." A starry look came into Legolas' eyes as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His father mearly sighed.   
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: In case anyone is wondering, this takes place long before the War of the Ring. Right now, Gollum still has the ring. Bilbo hasn't yet taken his adventure and is still considered to be respectable. =) Come to think of it, my favorite Hobbits don't even exist yet! So peace and prosperity to you, Mirkwood! *does funky star trek salute* 


End file.
